Power HEMTs (high electron mobility transistors) and other types of heterostructure devices preferably have a low RON*A (specific on-resistance metric, where A corresponds to area) to ensure efficient operation. However, conventional techniques for lowering RON*A in heterostructure devices such as HEMTs typically reduce breakdown voltage which is undesirable for many applications.